


Scenario 3

by mirawohoo (metawohoo)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metawohoo/pseuds/mirawohoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette gets some “asking people out” lessons from her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenario 3

Marinette sat on her bed, a big, awkward grin on her face, and wondered how to get out of the situation she had landed herself in. She was not sure she had landed herself in it, really. It felt more like Alya had shoved her into it with both hands.

Her best friend and Nino were standing in front of her. You could hear the faint buzzing of a Mc Solaar song from Nino's headphones. He was smiling, patiently, as he watched Alya gesture and speak.

"It's really simple", the blogger was saying. "Just. you. Watch."

Marinette raised both hands in despair. Her smile, grimace, or whatever it was, spread some more, to the point that her cheeks hurt.

What she tried to say was: "I'm sure it's simple! In fact, it's so simple that I don't need the demonstration. At all! I absolutely know how to ask a boy out! It was on TV that one time, and I did it a few times. When I was six.".

What she actually said was: "gnuh.".

Nino gave her a pitying look. A nice, "I feel your pain" look, but Marinette mostly noticed the pity and considered defenestration.

"Now", Alya said, "I'm aware things tend to take a turn for the weird as soon as Adrien is mentioned, but I swear it can go smoothly if you just relax. DEMONSTRATION."

She took three steps back and cleared her throat. Nino took a step back in the other direction.

"Scenario one", Marinette's best friend announced. "It all goes well."

She walked to Nino, in a theatrical display of what "walking" was supposed to look like, complete with exaggerated arm motions and springy steps.

"Hey, Nino!" she recited. "Would you like to catch a movie tonight? I hear Hunger Games just came out."

"Yeah, that sounds cool!" Nino replied, sounding roundly like the pre-recorded conversations they listened to in English class.

"Great! Meet you at seven in front of the theater?"

"I'll bring my spare 3D glasses."

Alya clapped her hands once and whirled to Marinette.

"See? It doesn't have to involve a fashion contest, mistletoe or an akuma attack. Stick to the plan, keep it simple, let nothing distract you."

The pain in Marinette's cheeks was spreading to her brain. She could not, for the life of her, get her face back to normal, and suspected she would have to mash those muscles into submission.

"OkayIgetitnow", she replied. "Thankyousomuch."

All the while, her mind was banging against her skull. "Oh my god, this is so embarrassing", it screamed. "Can we stop discussing my crush now?". "Please let me die".

She stood, and tried a diversionary tactic.

"I'll remember that. Now, what about we grab snacks down-"

"Ahah!" Alya cut in, raising a finger. "You still need to be prepared for scenario two."

And she pushed Marinette back to the bed.

"Scenario two?" the black haired girl repeated, sinking into the mattress.

"Yes. 'Handling rejection'", Alya announced, walking back to the side of the room.

She cleared her throat again, and did the dramatic walk again, and stopped in front of Nino again.

"Hey, Nino!" she recited, again. "Would you like to catch a movie tonight? I hear Hunger Games just came out."

"Yes", Nino replied.

"Oh, okay. I-"

Alya realized what their friend had said, froze, frowned, and stared at him.

"That wasn't your line."

He smiled.

"I know, but 'yes'."

Marinette's facial muscles finally unclenched, and she gaped, then put both hands on her mouth so she would not giggle.

Alya looked at Nino, blinked, frowned some more, and raised both hands.

"Yes?"

"Yes. I mean, I'm not sure Hunger Games is actually on, but there's that James Bond movie, and I think you'd like it."

At that point, Marinette made her way to the trapdoor that led out of her bedroom, with the stealth of a pink and grey ninja crab. Alya did not notice her, but Nino gave her a subtle thumbs up.

Alya took a few more seconds to recover from the unexpected development, which her best friend employed to slip out. She saw Alya put a hand on her hip and raise an eyebrow.

"That sounds good", the blogger replied. "Meet you at seven in front of the theater?"

"Or we could just walk there", Nino replied.

"I thought you had to get your spare 3D glasses?"

Marinette closed the trapdoor.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And I hereby prove I am, after all, able to write short pieces!


End file.
